


-- years old

by essempe



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Music, Floris | Fundy-centric, Hybrids, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Music, No Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:41:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29041815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/essempe/pseuds/essempe
Summary: The story of Fundy's life, his family.Still shit at writing summaries.(If any of the cc's says that they feel uncomfortable with anything in this work being written about them, then this will get deleted)
Relationships: ALL PLATONIC, No Romantic Relationship(s), shippers dni - Relationship
Comments: 8
Kudos: 59





	-- years old

**Author's Note:**

> READ THIS
> 
> This story has implied/referenced rape. the only way it is mentioned is "pushed him down and had her way with him". Also, in the end, there is a baby. It is not an overall theme, but TW anyway.

Wilbur is fifteen years old when he falls head over heels for a girl. Her name is Sally, she is seventeen and sings like an angel, a salmon hybrid with shiny scales and green hair. They go to parks and she sings and he plays the guitar. She sings about the fast life, drinking and partying, having sex, and dancing the nights away. He plays, fast and joyful, his fox ears listening to the life she wants to have. A lover never comes into the equation, he never notices.

Wilbur is sixteen when at a party, Sally forces him down and has her way with him. He wishes he could say she was drunk, that her judgment was clouded, but he knew the truth, she was stone-cold sober that night. He watched her, and every drink she turned down for a bottle of water she had brought. Why? Did she plan this all along? The thoughts chased him, back to his house.

When he goes home crying and half-delirious, his father, Phil notices, making him a cup of hot chocolate, and once he gets the story, his face darkened, and he goes and calls the police so that he can file a report. He calls a close friend of his, a lawyer named Schlatt, they’ll need his help.

Wilbur sees his twin brother, Techno, and bursts out into tears, seeing his hair, the same light green Sally’s hair was. Techno, after a whisper from Phil, takes on the same expression as Phil and he leaves, coming back with a bag from the drugstore and shutting himself in the bathroom. After an hour or two and hearing the shower running a few times, he comes out with light dusky pink hair.

Tommy comes, and though he doesn’t understand, only being 12, he tries his best, putting on a movie and laughing at it with Wilbur, calling him Wilby, cracking jokes, and telling him about how much of a big man he was, distracting him. At some point, they even play Minecraft and Tommy lets Wilbur order him around as a guinea pig, just to see him laugh.

A month later, with them in court, fighting to get Sally punished, she shows up on his doorstep with a test, a positive test. Oddly enough, this is not as big of a problem as expected, the courts rule that unless the child tries to seek out Sally after eighteen, after birth she will never see the child, and they will stay with Wilbur, under the guardianship of Phil. Restraining orders are filed, and Sally is put behind them, they will hope to not have to see her, ever again.

There are many, many talks with the whole family. Will they raise the kid as Wilburs son? His...brother?Cousin? In the end, they decide that he should know, but Wilbur has school, he’s going to college, he will take part in parenting, but Phil will most likely be his father figure. Brothers then. Phil and Wilbur go to buy all the things they may need, formula, clothes, diapers. Techno moves Wilbur’s bed and desk into his room and remodels his old room into a nursery. Tommy sorts through old toys, pulling all the ones he used to love and putting them in the new room.

The baby is born 9 months later, a tiny baby boy. Sally names him Fundy before declaring she never wants to see him again. That is fine to Wilbur, who takes the boy in his arms, noticing he looks like him, almost nothing like her. No scales or pink, just his fox ears, and foxtail, mirrored onto the kid. The most defining feature he has of her is the orange/ginger hair, he thinks it used to be her natural color before she dyed it.

Taking him home, Fundy falls asleep in the car, and he thanks his lucky stars that Phil has already raised three children, and hopes they’ve prepared well enough. 

They have not prepared well enough. There is no real way to prepare for it, not until they know his sleep schedule, but soon, days blur together with the patterns. All that matters to Wilbur is Fundy, and all Fundy needs to do right now, is eat, sleep, shit and play. Everyone helps around, Techno reading to him to get him to sleep (somehow the  _ Art of War  _ puts even the most stubborn babies to sleep.), Phil and Wilbur waking up at the same time when Fundy cries in the night, one of them going to get him from his cradle, the other going to the kitchen, finding the towels they use for burping and heating up the formula in a small bottle. Tommy watches him, while he’s napping in the day, making sure Techno, Phil, and Wilbur have a chance to rest, playing with him during the day. Sometimes Tubbo, Tommy’s best friend, comes over, and they all play together. His siblings, Eret and Niki, twins, like Techo and Wilbur, are some of their friends. They watch Fundy when nobody else can. 

Fundy loves music, and everyone takes time impressing him with their talents, Techno playing his violin, Niki sings to him, soft and sweet, Tommy and Tubbo learning duets on the piano, even Alex, a family friend, when he visits, and he thinks nobody’s listening, sings to him in Spanish, lyrics nobody can understand.

His favorite will always be Wilbur, his singing and guitar lulling him to sleep many nights when even  _ The Art Of War  _ won’t get him to sleep. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fundy is three when his father graduates high school, having done it all online, so he could have more time with Fundy. He can now toddle around and is significantly bigger than three years ago. Though he insists that he’s too big to sleep with his family anymore, many a night goes by with him falling asleep playing with Techno’s hair, cuddling with Wilbur, or wrapped in Tommy’s black wings or Phils light grey. 

Many things have changed since Fundy was young. Tommy learned to fly, their community grew, Schlatt(Tubbo, Erets, and Niki’s father) adopted a kid, Ranboo, whos the same age as Fundy, they met a creeper hybrid, named Sam, and he and Phil became friends through working at the school, Sam introduced them to his friends, Bad, a demon hybrid, Ant, a cat hybrid, and Skeppy, who got cursed long ago, making patches of skin diamond, blue and reflective. Bad has two adopted kids, Dream and George, also around Fundy’s age. 

Wilbur starts going to college for business, and in secret, him, Niki, Techno, and Eret have started looking at buildings, making big plans for the future. Wilbur still finds time for Fundy, singing to him and glowing with pride as Fundy starts to warble tunes of his own. Tommy sits with him, now 16, holding Fundy on his lap as he hits the keys of the piano, nothing like music yet, but he loves playing the piano, and even on occasion, pulling the strings of Wilbur’s guitar, smiling and babbling in broken English, and what sounds to be tiny bits of enderman, like Ranboo.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ten years old, Fundy, Ranboo, Dream, and George are inseparable, growing up together. A new face has joined their group, Sapnap, meeting them all in kindergarten. He’s a blaze hybrid, but all that means for him is orange eyes and never burning. They face the world together, or as big as the world is to them at the time, bullies, school, playdates, and family. Their group is a prime target for bullies, with Fundy’s ears and tail, Dreams face is scarred from a past he can’t remember, Ranboo’s enderman heritage giving him a black and white split down his body, George has a British accent and falls asleep in class easily, Sapnap, though his eyes aren’t noticeable, has two moms, and that’s enough for the bullies, telling him his mommas are going to hell.

Though they stick together, the words take their toll. Ranboo covering up more, letting less skin show, Fundy finding an old hat to wear over his ears, Dream getting a white mask, covering the scars, Sapnap fighting the bullies, almost getting expelled for how many times he did it, Georges accent seemed to sound more American, but only around other people, in private, his voice stays the same, thick British accent flowing into his speech.

All of them keep their interest in music, Fundy starting to learn how to play piano, making plans to pick up violin and guitar. Ranboo, though he doesn’t start learning music, starts learning gymnastics, and plans to learn figure skating. Sapnap gets a small drum kit and learns to take his anger out there, not with the bullies. Dream picks up a guitar, and asks Wilbur to teach him. Dream and Fundy start taking voice lessons together. George, seeing all his friends playing instruments, thinks about starting, but isn’t sure. 

They all show him their hobbies, having him try them out. In the end, he likes playing guitar best but doesn’t like the sound, so he tries playing bass and falls in love. They remember that day for a long while, him sitting with Fundy, and clumsily plunking out notes, asking Techno if he can see his violin, and knowing immediately it wasn’t for him. The best part of the day was Ranboo trying to teach him gymnastics and how to, at the very least, balance on the ice. Dream will never tell but he might have some pictures of George falling on his face. 

Tommy and Tubbo, after graduating high school immediately join Wilbur, Techno, Niki, and Eret in what they planned when Fundy was three, and finally executed when he turned five. They opened a cafe, right in the middle of the town they lived in. They debated over the name a lot, flip-flopping between Erets idea (Pride Palace) and Technos (Arctic Syndicate). In the end, everyone agreed that naming the place Pride Palace would box them into a certain aesthetic. And, on the compromise that Eret got to hang pride flags all over the place, The Arctic Syndicate was born. Eret and Techno do most of the management, while Niki and Wilbur work the counter, Wilbur making coffee, and Niki providing most of the baked goods the store offers. Tommy starts and fits right in, making coffee and bringing traffic to the cafe with his infectious personality. Tubbo joins Eret and Techno on the management side and helps push the cafe to new heights.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fundy is 16 when he starts uploading his music to YouTube. He has learned violin, piano, and guitar. In the end, everyone except Ranboo joined Dream and Fundy in voice lessons. Dream, George, and Sapnap start a band called The Dreamteam and start a channel, around the same time as Fundy does. Ranboo has already been competing on the ice for years, so various clips of him were always floating around.

Fundy, The Dreamteam, and Ranboo make two special things the year they turn 16. Two CDs with videos of Ranboo skating to songs that Fundy and The Dreamteam made together. When they finish, they name them and sign them. One named Mellohi and one named Cat. They hang in the cafe, surrounded by pictures of their family. 

Fundy remembers the first time they saw what was on the disks. The slow recognition when they heard Fundy’s voice, Georges bass, Sapnaps drums, Dreams guitar, and the swish of Ranboo’s skates against the ice. When they finish watching, he’s pulled into a hug, wrapped in grey and black wings, seeing fox ears and pink hair (Techno never did dye it back).

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fundy is 21, a rising star, when he walks in on his lover, his boyfriend, his star, the person he dedicated so much of his life to, in bed with another woman. Through the screams, the tears, one thing came clearly. They were done. They never existed. He was a step on his boyfriend's ladder to success, and he had done his part. The rising star relationship, two star crossed lovers, making music together. The worst part? Fundy was still in love.

So many things had happened since he uploaded his first music on youtube. Put simply, they blew up. All of them. The Dreamteam was now a well-known name across the world. So was Fundy. Ranboo had to stop skating after a bad fall, but took up modeling and now spent most of his time on front covers, making history as a hybrid model. They were all still close, talking every weekend and collabing on music, the Dreamteam and Fundy at least. Ranboo, helped out in his own way, going to award shows on the arm of whoever needed a date. One night, on Ranboo’s 18th birthday (he was the youngest), they got matching tattoos, each getting a cluster of five stars, for the five of them.

In the weeks following his breakup, the media caught wind of the breakup, and he got invited for interview after interview, where all they asked was about his relationship. And y’know what. He told the truth, talked about how he cheated on him and talked about his plans moving forward.

After that they met up, back at the Artic Syndicate, which ended with them writing breakup music, to replace all the music Fundy had written with him. Every now and then others pop in, offering lyrics or just trash-talking the piece of shit for what he did.

This was one of the things that helped Fundy bounce back as he did. He had his  _ family _ . Wilbur, Tommy, Phil, Techno, Schlatt, Alex, Eret, Niki, Ant, Sam, Bad, Tubbo, Dream, George, Sapnap, Ranboo. The people who he knew would be there for him. Always. 

**Author's Note:**

> tysm for reading! i live off kudos and comments, so please drop some if you liked the story!
> 
> Fun Fact; In the original draft, before Dream and George were adopted brothers, and before they were all childhood friends, Dream was going to be the one who cheated on Fundy, who left him for George, but I can't write Villain/Bad Guy Dream very well, so I changed it. I like this outcome better, tbh.


End file.
